


Компромат

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gen, Narcotics, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn, Self-Harm, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Ради этого он убивал людей. Ради этого пилил через всю страну, от берега до берега, и теперь пилит обратно.AU, обращение к каноничной для комиксов наркозависимости Карен Пейдж, графичное насилие, нецензурная лексика, gang-bang, даб-кон, чуть-чуть селфхарм.





	Компромат

— Мне нужна помощь.  
Фрэнк не задаётся вопросом, как Карен нашла его в Чайнатауне, в полуразрушенной трущобе, не побрезговав и не испугавшись пробираться сквозь логова настоящих бродяг. Как узнала его в бомжацких шмотках и с окладистой бородой, как выследила.  
Просто между ними есть какая-то роковая смутная связь, и Фрэнк, ни во что не верующий, отодвигает край одеяла, из которого сделал себе шалаш. Выглядывает, потирая щёку.  
Карен стоит перед ним: чистенькая, в застёгнутом на все пуговицы плаще, переминается с ноги на ногу. Она здесь до дрожи чужая, неестественная и беззащитная.  
— Да уж просто так ты не стала бы меня искать, — он улыбается, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
В останках здания воет ночной ветер, разносит рыбную вонь и запах палёного алкоголя. Карен даже не морщится, когда этот мусорный ветер гладит и треплет её светлые локоны.  
— Есть нехорошие люди, — говорит Карен. — Из… Моей прошлой жизни. Они нашли меня. Пишут. Угрожают. У них… Компромат на меня.  
— Компромат? — Фрэнк поднимает глаза, пытаясь прочесть в растерянном бегающем взгляде Карен какие-то подробности.  
— Да. Если это всплывёт, в «Бюллетене» будет скандал. Не думаю, что они станут меня держать. У меня нет денег, и я… Больше не хочу предоставлять им такие услуги. Я покончила с этим.  
Фрэнк хмурится. Карен избегает смотреть ему в глаза, будто боится увидеть в них догадки.  
— Это было не по моей воле, Фрэнк, — клянётся она.  
Он сам не понимает, почему сразу верит ей и принимает мятый тетрадный листок с калифорнийским адресом. Провожает сквозь гадкий клоповник, мимо нелегалов и люмпенов.  
Когда тонкий силуэт Карен растворяется в свете фонарей, Фрэнк долго смотрит ей вслед из-под капюшона дешёвой толстовки и козырька бейсболки. Думает.  
Понимает, что его вере нет объяснения — так же, как нет объяснения слепой вере Карен в него.

***

Перебраться на другой конец страны по поддельным документам оказывается легче лёгкого. Удаётся даже миновать те штаты, где Фрэнка Касла дотошно ищут.  
Он ловит отстойные тачки, трясётся в электричках, неся у сердца под потрёпанной курткой пистолет, коробку патронов и тетрадный лист с почерком Карен. Рисует себе в дремоте вероятные картинки её прошлого: симпатичная девочка, которая, судя по адресу, пыталась крутиться поближе к киноиндустрии и стать звездой. Какого рода компромат на неё может быть?  
Двух вариантов не существует.  
Фрэнк, придя к этому выводу, старается больше ничего не представлять.

***

Он появляется в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса поздно вечером, пыльный и никому здесь не знакомый. Зачем-то рассматривает адрес, остановившись у витрины круглосуточного магазина, хотя выучил его наизусть.  
У него есть пистолет с глушителем, коробка патронов, нож и цель. С этого момента мысли и действия ясны.  
Больше ничего не потребуется.  
Он идёт по иссушенным улицам пешком. Ищет в штампованном районе нужный дом, безликий и унылый. Нихера не похоже на блистательный Голливуд. Как только девчонки, которых сюда везли, не понимали, что потом дорога им не на Аллею звёзд, а на трассу?  
У высокого забора Фрэнк ещё раз сверяется с бумажкой. Складывает её, прячет, проверяет пистолет. Прикидывает, перелезет ли.  
Нет. Высоковато, и по самому верху тянется какой-то подозрительный кабель. Не ровен час, шарахнет током.  
И поэтому Фрэнк ждёт удачного момента, затаившись в «слепом пятне» камер и фонарей. Прячет в кустах рюкзак со своими пожитками.  
После полуночи створка ворот скрипит, и из неё показывается ссутуленный сероватый человек, даже в профиль похожий на извращенца. Фрэнк не вникает в детали — пуля легко, с глухим тихим звуком, входит в висок вышедшего, оставляет на серой стали и пыльной тропинке чёрные в ночи брызги.  
Здесь кончаются эмоции. Начинается почти что компьютерная игрушка-шутер, только в реальной жизни. Фрэнк придерживает ворота ногой, больше не таясь, наскоро обшаривает куртку и штаны убитого, марая только край рукава толстовки, звенит найденными ключами.  
И широким шагом идёт к коттеджу.

***

Всегда приятно открывать дверь вражеского логова своим ключом. Входить, как к себе домой. Что-нибудь хватать при входе свободной рукой, швырять в чью-то перекошенную от неожиданности рожу.  
В этот раз подвернулась низкая кованая этажерка с какими-то бумажками и мелочью. Листки разлетаются по холлу, монетки прыгают по полу, звеня, и один из охранников отвлекается, получив этажеркой в живот. Второму охраннику, который слишком медленно поднимается со своего места, пуля вместо лба рассаживает подбородок, почти снося нижнюю челюсть. Судя по остекленевшим, но живым глазам и отсутствию агонии — не убивает.  
Фрэнк не думает долго. Цепляет этажерку ногой, подтягивает к себе, пускает пулю в грудь первому охраннику. Красное плещет из серой ткани, будто в замедленной съёмке — или это Фрэнк слишком быстр. Он бьёт этажерку об угол, выламывает плохо припаянный острый прут. Перехватывает его, как копьё.  
Всаживает в глаз второму, хрипло и сыро булькающему кровью.  
— А не надо было дёргаться, когда в тебя стреляли, — советует Фрэнк, выдёргивая обагрённый прут.  
Жаль, что этого совета адресат уже не слышит.  
На первом этаже раздаётся какой-то топот — и Фрэнк, всё ещё стоя с прутом в руке, разворачивается. Успевает стянуть капюшон и сдвинуть козырёк бейсболки назад, чтобы не мешал.  
Он целит быстро и профессионально: лоб, лоб, сердце, переносица. Его достаёт всего один выстрел, да и тот лишь горячо чиркает по плечу, вонюче продирая старую толстовку и футболку под ней, рисуя красную болезненную черту на коже.  
Шутер, усмехается Фрэнк, нагибаясь и подбирая чужое оружие и вытирая чьи-то мозги о свою испорченную одежду.

***

На втором этаже оказывается больше народа, чем рассчитывает Фрэнк. И никаких девочек. А их тут, если пораскинуть мозгами, должны держать.  
Или выдался неурожайный год, вот и вспомнили про Карен?  
Эти ловчее, трусоватее, и Фрэнк попадает в одного шустрика не сразу — приходится сначала перебить коленную чашечку. Это оказывается даже на руку.  
Пока тот воет на полу, Фрэнк прикидывает: безоружный, хилый, должен что-то знать. Иначе нахрен он тут?  
Тяжёлый грязный ботинок опускается на горло. Песок и дорожная пыль пачкают воротник отутюженной модной рубашки.  
— Я от Карен Пейдж, — хрипло поясняет Фрэнк. — Записи. Мне нужны записи.  
Шустрый сипит и стонет под его ногой, так, что чувствуется, как трясётся глотка.  
— За той дверью. На жёстких дисках.  
— Копии, — Фрэнк усиливает давление, и что-то под его подошвой присвистывает.  
— Их нет.  
В таких случаях стоит надавить чуть сильнее.  
— Сейф, — сдаётся тот. — Ш-шкаф в подвале.  
Под ногой у Фрэнка будто с хрустом перекатывается мелкое кислое яблоко. Сглатывая слюну, он почти чувствует вкус сока.  
Шустрый дёргается в судорожной пляске и затихает.  
«За той дверью» Фрэнк выпускает ещё одну пулю. Сбрасывает тело с крутящегося стула, дёрнув спинку, и, не морщась от запаха мочи, раскурочивает все компьютеры в кабинете.

***

Фрэнк спускается в подвал, гремя сложенными в пакет жёсткими дисками. Пакет — картонный, подарочный, с глупыми голубоглазыми котятами, слишком большой для своего содержимого.  
Какой под руки попался.  
Он перезаряжает пистолет, но на лестнице в подвал перегорела лампочка. Поэтому гораздо удобнее оказывается вставить нож под ребро встречному. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.  
Но надёжнее всего полоснуть им по горлу, когда жертва уже готова осесть мешком.  
Капли крови мягко стучат по мятому глянцевому картону, и Фрэнк рад, что обернул жёсткие диски пустыми файлами. Хотя если содержимое испортится, не будет соблазна его посмотреть.  
Он заходит в первую комнату — весь в крови, чужой и немного своей, даже не чувствуя, что и по роже получил, с пистолетом наперевес. Опускает его, видя двух тощих раздетых девушек на тощих матрасиках.  
— Шуруйте отсюда, — кивает он головой.  
Они не понимают.  
То, что Фрэнк сначала принимает за отупляющий ужас, оказывается глубоким наркотическим опьянением. Он догадывается об этом, когда одна из них смеётся, бессмысленно глядя ему в глаза, и под бледным светом лампочки цвет её глаз за огромными зрачками не разглядеть.  
— Вот же блядь.  
Фрэнк молча идёт в соседнюю комнату. Подбирает среди награбленных ключей подходящие к сейфу — и обрушивает в пакетик с котятами водопад флэшек и дисков, просто выгребая их рукой.  
Уходя, он подбирает треснувший мобильный одного из убитых. Набирает на нём номер службы спасения, включив отслеживание геопозиции, и оставляет телефон ныть на пороге.  
Девчонок ещё можно вытащить.  
В темноте он сворачивает мокрый пакет, суёт его в рюкзак — и пускается в обратный путь.

***

Из Чикаго никак не получается уехать, и вдобавок вечером начинается ливень. Фрэнк, задолбавшись махать рукой у шоссе, плетётся до ближайшего дрянного мотеля, вымокая до нитки, но кутая рюкзак в большой полиэтиленовый мешок для мусора.  
Там все его важные вещи и трофеи для Карен.  
Он отогревается в душе, завязывая рану на плече. Потом — в маленькой комнате пакетным чаем из бойлера, стоящего в коридоре. Лежит на кровати, и дождь за окном долбит по ушам то как пулемётная очередь, то как льющаяся из перерезанной глотки кровь. Не уснуть.  
Ночью Фрэнк понимает причину беспокойства.  
Брошенный в углу рюкзак в чёрном пакете — как кусок трупа, как готовая взорваться бомба. Он пытался запретить себе смотреть и представлять, но сейчас это сильнее него.  
— Одно ебучее видео, — обещает Фрэнк себе вслух. Поднимается.  
Дешёвая кровать под его порывистым движением жалобно и противно скрипит.  
Он подтаскивает к себе рюкзак, разрывает чёрную плёнку, достаёт старый нетбук и перебирает флэшки.  
Пока не находит её.

***

Ради этого он убивал людей. Ради этого пилил через всю страну, от берега до берега, и теперь пилит обратно.  
Руки трясутся, когда Фрэнк нажимает на треугольничек кнопки проигрывателя.  
Видео чуть-чуть зернится, и он щурится, сначала говоря себе, что вот эта болезненно худая бледная девушка с длинными русалочьими волосами, сидящая на потёртом диване, — не Карен. Благо, камере поначалу безразлично её лицо: она фокусируется на сбивчивых жадных пальцах девушки, лежащих на выбритом лобке, то и дело соскальзывающих внутрь. Оператор запрещает ей это, просит показать больше — и она послушно разводит пальцы, оттягивая собственную плоть, позволяя камере бесстыдно вглядеться в себя.  
Это не Карен, вдруг успокаивается Фрэнк. Карен полнее, здоровее, у неё красивые, не костлявые пальцы. Она другая, она совсем другая, и когда она заявилась в его трущобы, это было как луч солнца.  
Камера плывёт вверх, задерживаясь на мелких грудках с торчащими в стороны сосками. Выхватывает глупо улыбающееся лицо девушки: бессмысленные, с пьяной поволокой, глаза, огромные зрачки, скользящий по знакомой, но ненастоящей сейчас улыбке кончик языка.  
Фрэнк инстинктивно убирает руки от ноутбука, чтобы не кинуть его в стену.  
Это всё равно не Карен, говорит он себе, когда девушку на экране похлопывают по щекам два члена, а она продолжает смеяться.

***

Фрэнк не отрывается от экрана. Поначалу он пьёт горьковатый мотельный чай. Потом сжимает полупрозрачный стаканчик в руке, пока пластик не лопается и не начинает колоть и царапать ладонь.  
Они мнут её тело, как пластилин, трахают пальцами куда хотят. Сначала их двое. Потом четверо. Потом в кадре семь, сука, семь торчащих членов, и не-Карен по очереди хватается за них, наркотически радостно и неловко принимает в рот то один, то другой, пытается взять сразу два — и эти уёбища ржут, когда она давится. Потом они шпилят её на диване, и камера смакует, как легко в ней меняются члены, берёт мокрую растянутую дырку крупным планом.  
Её бессмысленное и похотливое частое дыхание со смешками превращается в болезненный стон, когда один резко насаживает её на член к себе лицом, будто она и не живая вовсе, а второй пристраивается к худенькой попке своей толстой елдой. Он лезет в неё так и эдак, но она извивается, сопротивляясь, и дальше головки второй член не проходит.  
Тогда он грубо вталкивает в неё сразу два оплёванных наскоро пальца. Потом — три.  
Камера отъезжает.  
Её руки заняты двумя членами, и она не может никак противиться, когда эти длинные-длинные волосы наматывают на кулак и впихивают третий глубоко в горло. Болезненный стон затихает, камера снова концентрируется на её промежности.  
Пока Фрэнк слышал её боль, у него даже не стоял. Сейчас, когда тело не-Карен пытается притерпеться к происходящему и по её бёдрам течёт блестящая смазка, под молнией джинсов предательски дёргается.  
Фрэнк делает вид, что не замечает этого. Мнёт стаканчик, наблюдая за тем, как семь членов, меняясь, долбят ничего не понимающую не-Карен. Терзает пластик, раздирает в кровь ладонь и отказывается дрочить на это, хотя в ушах уже звенит и он ощущает каждую набухшую на собственном члене вену.  
Не-Карен вдруг бурно и вполне естественно кончает, и у неё счастливый размазанный вид, несмотря на то, что половина её лица залита спермой, а в заднице орудует негр.  
Фрэнк с отстранённым ужасом смотрит на её улыбку в потёках. Делает стоп-кадр, доламывая стаканчик, наклоняется ближе, хотя это даже больно делать в застёгнутых штанах.  
— Карен, — роняет он вслух. — Карен, — как контрольный выстрел себе же в башку.  
Слишком чистая для трущоб. Слишком хрупкая для всего этого дерьма.  
Он отбрасывает бесполезный стаканчик, взвыв от собственного стояка, от отвращения к себе. Хватает с тумбочки нож и на полсантиметра всаживает в ладонь его острый конец.  
Теперь не хочется ни убивать, ни дрочить, ни швыряться ноутбуком.  
Фрэнк отупело выжидает, пока у него не опадает совсем, скользит взглядом по знакомому зернистому лицу. Потом разглядывает струйку крови, текущую по ладони и обвивающую запястье.  
Он успокаивается, непонятно почему, падает в кровать, даже не закрыв ноутбук, и спит как мёртвый.

***

По возвращении в Нью-Йорк Фрэнк отсылает Карен короткое сообщение. Назначает встречу поздним вечером в глухом дворе.  
Он приходит туда раньше назначенного времени. Сидит в подворотне, пережидая короткий дождь, надвинув козырёк бейсболки на лицо. Мнёт окровавленный пакет с котятами — всё равно в темноте никто не увидит пятен.  
Карен опаздывает. Звонко стучит каблуками в ритм дождя, и Фрэнк, содрогаясь, вспоминает ливень в Чикаго. Поднимается очень-очень медленно, выпрямляется и молча смотрит на неё. Швыряет под ноги Карен пакет, и из него высыпаются раскрошенные жёсткие диски в ржавых пятнах.  
Она отступает на шаг и смотрит на него испуганно, выжидающе.  
Фрэнк молчит. Его взгляд медленно скользит от тонких каблуков выше, по чулкам, по подолу платья в цветочек и полам чёрного плаща, по тоненькой дешёвой цепочке на шее, по приоткрытым губам.  
Кто-то у него внутри звереет.  
Хочется достать пистолет, из которого он стрелял в Калифорнии. Прижать Карен лицом к стене, задрать холодным стволом платьице в цветочек, водить им у неё между ног, пока она не потечёт, а потом узнать, так же ли податливо её тело теперь.  
Каратель не любит таких уродов.  
Фрэнк шумно сглатывает, ощущая, как кому-то озверевшему провели ножом по горлу, и соль ударяет ему в нос.  
— Фрэнк? — почти беззвучно спрашивает Карен, но в тишине подворотни его имя превращается в многократное эхо. Она понимает. Чувствует, что он… смотрел.  
Он делает к ней шаг. Второй.  
Под ботинком сломанной трахеей хрустит коробка с диском. Потом какая-то флэшка.  
И Фрэнк прижимает Карен к себе, стараясь не дать ей почувствовать, что его трясёт почти как в чикагском мотеле.  
— Тебя больше никто не обидит, — говорит он ей. — Забудь.  
Животная страсть выливается в один странный рваный поцелуй за ухом, и Карен вздрагивает в его руках. Пытается обнять — но Фрэнк отпускает её и снова надвигает на лицо козырёк, чтобы она не видела его взгляда.  
— Буду нужен — найдёшь, — бросает он через плечо, уже развернувшись, и исчезает в нью-йоркском дожде.  
Найдёт.  
Потому что есть между ними какая-то роковая связь.  
Потому что если Карен слепо верит Фрэнку, отпуская его грехи, — он сделает для неё то же самое.


End file.
